


On The Collapse In Red

by plisetskees



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Communism, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Rape, mentions of pipe fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskees/pseuds/plisetskees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America has fallen to the Soviet Union, and Ivan wants to break Alfred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Collapse In Red

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a thing I was working on for English that got a bit out of hand. I don't know if I'll add more or not, but I thought I ought to share.

On The Collapse In Red: The Fall of the American Empire.

The Cold War was an enigma. It was essentially war; money was spent, peoples were oppressed, and nationalism flared on both sides, yet its defining feature was an inability to attack the enemy. In a war with no touching allowed, how was it that anyone was able to win? The explanation is a convoluted amalgamation of economic developments, nuclear deterrents, poorly-executed  diplomatic treaties, and possibly the most important reason, the general American underestimation of their intangible enemy.

                [Excerpt from the Introduction of a master’s thesis by an International Relations major.]

 ***

Alfred was nervous. He was also feeling dreadfully ill. He sipped his coffee, and looked to his brother. Matthew gave the older man a sympathetic look, and grabbed his hand. “I’m here for you, Al. I promise. You protected me from Ivan when my nation fell, and now I’ll protect you from him.” His voice was soft, and it wavered slightly. He didn’t honestly know how he planned to do that, since Alfred had always been the stronger (and as of late, more independent,) of the two brothers.

“Don’t worry about protecting me, Mattie. I’m America, and I am good. Good will always beat evil, and that’s what Russia is. He’s evil.” Al said, smiling. Matt thought that it was the most insincere smile he’s ever seen. After being under Ivan’s control the past few months, Matt knew that there was no way Alfred could win anymore, especially not in his weakened state.

“I’m still going to stay right here, Al. It’s in our geography. I’m always going to be close to you.”  Matt said, trying to smile at his older brother.

“If we’re going by geography, then that means I’ll always be close to Cuba, so, no thanks.” Alfred said, trying to diffuse the situation with a joke, but there wasn’t any joke in the world that could make the moment less tense.

“It’d also mean I’m always on top, eh?” Matt laughed quietly. “You know, I hate to say it, but I feel like you’re going to have to get a bit closer to Juan. We’re all kind of working in the same unit now.” He added as an afterthought.

“Psh. Never gonna get close to that commie. It doesn’t matter how much of a unit we’re in. I’m gonna get out of this bind, and then I’m gonna get you out, and every other country out of it. And once I liberate the entire damn world, I’m gonna find Russia, wherever he’s hiding, and I’m gonna destroy him. I’m going to-“ Alfred’s rant was cut off by the sharp _click_ of boots walking down the hall to the office where Matt and Alfred were.

Alfred inhaled sharply, and Matt gripped his hand tighter. “I’m here, Al.”

Al sat in silence as the clicking of the boots on marble floor got closer. Matt’s grip on his brother’s hand left his own knuckles white, and he stroked the top of Al’s hand with his thumb. He quietly uttered a mantra of, “I’m here, Alfred,” to his brother, but the American wasn’t listening. Al was hyperventilating. His heart fell it would drop out of him, just like the Russian he was about to face’s had a habit of doing.

And suddenly, the door opened. Matt gripped Al’s hand even harder, hearing bones crack, but neither of the two seemed to care. Ivan walked into the room, smiling. He was dressed in his dark Red Army coat, a scarf, and a ushanka hat, even though the weather in America was blazing as of late. He held several documents in his arms, and placed them on the desk in front of the two blondes. “Dobrey ootra, Amerika. And zdrasvootey, Matvey! I did not expect to see you here.”

“I-I’m here for Alfred, eh? H-he needed moral support.” Matthew stuttered, his voice meek. He hadn’t expected to be noticed. Ivan smiled.

“Ah, such brotherly love. I am glad I can have such a bond in my Union. I do hope that your moral support can keep your brother strong. It would be such a shame if I worked so hard to bring Amerika into my family and he ended up weak, like his father.” He was obviously trying to instigate some reaction out of the American, who had done nothing more than stare at a wall the entire time the Russian had been in the room. “But it seems like he will be just as weak. Perhaps weaker? At least England made eye contact with me when I conquered him.”

“You leave England fucking out of this, Ruskie.” Alfred snarled. There was that American stubbornness that Ivan was looking for. Even though Alfred was at a complete disadvantage, he would fight back. Ivan liked that. He smiled.

“England is now under my rule. In fact, all of Europe is. So I may bring your father into this whenever I like.” Alfred wanted to say more, but a quick squeeze on his already sore hand from Matthew stopped him.

“Whatever, Ruskie.”

Continuing to smile, Ivan looked down to the documents he brought. “These documents outline the changes that will be put in place in your nation. Of course, it will serve me. You may read over it, but I will just summarize for you: you will begin the transition to communism, all of your nuclear weapons are to be dismantled or transported to Moscow, and your boss will be replaced with one my boss deems acceptable.” Ivan pulled another paper from under the stack of documents. “And this is our treaty. Which is, of course, only a formality, our bosses have already signed everything off. I do ask that you read over this quickly, I would like to return to Moscow. It is very hard, you know. Being a ruler. You never get time to go home.”

Alfred grumbled and signed, not bothering to read. The treaties between the Representatives always were the same BS; ‘I promise to be nice to the Representative of Russia and cause no harm to him, as I am now underneath him, and do whatever my new boss says, blah blah blah.’ He wasn’t used to being the one who was signing his own rights away, though. Ivan smiled and gathered the treaty. “Great. I will be back to see you soon, Amerika. And perhaps next time, your brother will not be there for moral support.”

‘Soon’ ended up being a week later, while Alfred was home alone. Tony wasn’t even there, in fact Alfred hadn’t seen the alien since he signed the treaty with Ivan.

Ivan had, apparently, broken into Alfred’s house. He almost gave the younger man a heart attack when he walked into his living room, where Alfred was watching TV.

“Hey! What the hell- Russia, you can’t do that to me! You have to at least knock before you barge in on someone, you fucking commie-“ Alfred protested. Ivan smiled.

“Nyet, comrade. Your country is a conquered Soviet territory now, and I can come and go anywhere as I please.”

“Well how about respecting your fellow Representative and knocking?” Alfred asked, heart starting to slow down.

“Where is the fun in that?” Ivan asked, walking around Alfred’s home.

The Russian had never actually been in Alfred’s home. (Well, not this one, anyways. He had been to one of his in 1806, but, that was ended up as one of Arthur and Matthew’s causalities in 1814.) It was as messy as he had expected from Alfred. A quick look around showed things such as comic books, video games, and- were those action figures? Ivan laughed. His home showed how much of a child Alfred truly was.

“So what do you want, commie?” Alfred asked boredly.

“You should bite your tongue, da? You are a communist now, so it is unbefitting of you to say such things.” Ivan said, smiling.

“Whatever, Ruskie. You’ve known me my whole life. You should know that I have the heart of a capitalist beating inside of me, and I won’t take this lying down. I give your shitty communist regime a year, at most, before my people rise up just like Hungary did.” Ivan laughed and put his hand into his coat.

“Silly Amerika. Don’t you know what Comrade Khrushchev did to Hungary after that? And what I did to Elizabeta? They were both crushed, comrade.”

Ivan was suddenly way to close to Alfred for comfort. Alfred walked away, and spat “I’m not your fucking _comrade_ , Red,” at Ivan. The Russian pulled his hand from his coat, and out came his lead pipe that he loved so much. Alfred froze, trying to remember if he had any guns hidden in his living room and- shit, he didn’t. He had been forced to give them all up.

In the time Alfred was thinking, Ivan had gotten close to him again. “Do you want to know what the best part about our silly Cold War being over is?” He held Alfred against his wall, Ivan’s pipe to his throat. “ _I can touch you._ ” And his pipe collided with the side of Alfred’s head. The American crumpled to the ground.

Ivan laughed. “I have wanted to do that since the 40’s.” He pulled Alfred up to look at him. Alfred looked dazed from the blow to the head, and Ivan was no longer smiling. “I have become the world’s protector now, Amerika. How does it feel to have your place taken by your worst enemy?” Alfred mumbled something.

“What was that, comrade?” Alfred looked at the Russian.

“I said you’re a FUCKING COMMIE.” Alfred spat at Ivan, his saliva mixed with blood. Ivan wiped it from his face and smiled again.

“If you wanted to swap saliva, you should have just told me.”

Ivan pulled the American into a kiss. It was rough, and Alfred tried to pull away, but he couldn’t. Ivan had weakened him so much lately that he was no match for the superpower.  Ivan grabbed Alfred’s ass, and the younger man’s gasp was a perfect chance to slip his tongue into his mouth. Alfred thought he tasted like vodka and cigarettes. It was disgusting; Alfred, who had been raised a Puritan by Arthur, had never had such a kiss with anyone, especially not a man, and especially not Ivan.

Ivan laughed into the kiss as their teeth clicked together. He pushed his tongue as far into the American’s mouth as he could, probing at his throat. He felt the younger man’s ass, his cock growing hard as he did so. He grabbed Alfred’s hand and put it on his growing length, forcing him to feel what the raw power of being dominant over him did to Ivan. Breaking the kiss, Ivan pulled down the American’s pants roughly enough to tear them, and forced an unlubricated finger into his entrance, thrusting it in and out despite feeling the American protesting against him. Ivan reached down to palm at his hardening member through his pants, searching for the bundle of nerves inside of Alfred that would make his own body betray him. Ivan found it quite easily, smirking as he heard the blond try and suppress a moan.

Ivan laughed when he saw Alfred half-hard. “Oh, comrade, it is as if your own body is giving itself over to the Union!” He was going to break Alfred, physically and emotionally, and Ivan knew the best way to begin was to sow the seeds of self-doubt.

“Sh-shut up, Red. You’re fucking sick.” Alfred managed. Ivan grinned at the American underneath him, and rubbed at that spot roughly.

“Oh, I believe you are the sick one, for enjoying this so much.” Ivan was right- Alfred was now fully hard from the abuse of his prostate.

Alfred cringed every time he felt the Soviet brush against the sensitive spot, feeling even worse when he realized he wasn’t even fighting back. He had long gotten over the dizziness of being hit with the pipe, he was just letting it happen. That was not the American way. Alfred suddenly regained his strength, and punched Ivan in the face, hoping that it would distract Ivan enough to at least pull that disgusting finger out of him, to stop making his body betray him, to stop the growing feeling of an orgasm he could feel in his stomach-

In the end, all it did was make Ivan scowl and probe even harder inside of him. “Listen to me, Amerika. You are not strong enough to fight with me anymore. We used to be equals, but now, you are an underling. Do you know what that word means, or are you too stupid to understand words that do not have to do with you being above the rest?” Ivan asked. Alfred didn’t respond. He didn’t open his mouth for fear of letting out a moan, or a sob. Neither would have been good for him at the moment.

When Ivan noticed that Alfred was close, he just laughed, and considered removing his fingers and leaving the American alone and impossibly hard, but where was the fun in that? He hadn’t been allowed to touch Alfred in nearly 50 years, and now, it was as if he was drunk on the feeling of skin on skin. He picked up his pace and hit that spot a few more times, and Alfred came, hard and sticky, all over himself, without one touch to his cock. Ivan smiled and pulled him into another deep kiss. Biting Alfred’s lip hard enough to draw blood was Ivan’s parting gift to the American before throwing him back to the ground.

Ivan scowled at Alfred, who had tears in his eyes. “I would have thought the great United States of America would have fought back harder. Pity.” He spit at the American, just as he had spit at Ivan.

“Prepare yourself. Next time, you’ll take my cock. It is big, da?” Ivan gestured to the very sizable bulge in his slacks. Alfred cringed.

“Ooh, or I might make you take my pipe! That would be quite fun, don’t you think?” Ivan smiled and Alfred looked up at him, bleary eyed.

“If you bring that pipe anywhere near me, I swear to God-“

Ivan interrupted him. “Ah, ah! You are a Soviet state now, and that means you are godless.” His voice sounded childlike, almost.

“You can take my country’s capitalism, but you will never take her Christianity, you got that?” Alfred growled back. “My people won’t let you.”

Ivan laughed darkly. “I am your God now, Amerika. And if you resist, I will smite you. And when you wake back up, I will plunge my pipe into your ass and fuck you with it, until your body betrays you like it just did, and then I will fuck you. And then I will kill you again.” His voice had lost its childlike quality. “Take care, America, and remember what I said about preparing yourself.” And with that, Ivan was gone.

For the first time since he was taken over, Alfred’s heroic façade broke, and he felt sobs rack his body.


End file.
